Spirit Of Dove & Woman
by Captain 'Stina
Summary: When Neverland was born, out of a twinkling star, all creatures were blessed. Except for one. Now she must try to get her dearest wish but her allies aren't to be trusted...All chars. c J.M Barrie. 4Parter
1. Tears In The Night

Night in Neverland had always been a beautiful occurrence. The endlessly rolling sky, usually the lightest blue in daylight, would turn a velvety black as the Sun sank below the horizon. The stars emerged several hours after sundown, appearing like sparkling tears of the most brilliant white. The sea would stay calm, a flat, glassy surface reflecting the light of the stars.

Sometimes, the Moon would show herself, hanging dreamily in the heavens and remaining a constant source of beauty and hope until the sky turned pink and the Sun rose gallantly once more, like a golden stallion galloping through the atmosphere and the mist.

But this night in Neverland, someone was awake and crying. No one heard her because she was weeping so softly and serenely. She was perched on one of the smooth rocks at Mermaid Lagoon, staring at her rippled reflection in the warm shallow turquoise waters.

Although it would be terribly callous to call her ugly, there was no getting around the fact that that was what she was. Her tail, instead of being a rich rose pink or a flashy royal purple or a beautiful emerald green, was greyish-blue, growing paler in some places, and fading to white nearer the end of her fins. Her skin was pale and easily bruised. The hair that clung wetly to her scalp and shoulders was long and silvery-blonde.

Her eyes - now they were about the only thing of beauty about the gaunt face. They were a gentle grey, holding no trace of evil or malice; the mermaid, unlike her companions, took no delight in trying to drown Peter Pan's friend, "the Wendy girl".

She was not at all like the other mermaids: for one, she could not speak in human tongues like her Sisters of the Sea could. She could only make soft, crooning sounds that no one understood.

_Except the crocodile._

It was interesting that, whilst the rest of Neverland's inhabitants either feared or greatly respected the sly reptilian, this one mermaid could converse with it, and the odd pair had even forged a friendship, if that was what it could be called.

The reason the mermaid was weeping was because she wished with all of her heart that she could be mortal. Whilst her Sisters of the Sea were content with lounging around, teasing each other and flirting with Peter and his Lost Boys, this little outcast wanted to be able to fly the skies like Peter himself, and maybe to perch awhile on the smooth wooden bowsprit of the infamous pirate ship.

She had only once confided this in another mermaid; when she had revealed her dream to fly, the other mermaid had laughed scornfully and shrieked, "You! Flying! You'd look so ungainly - a flying fish! Don't be so empty-headed!" And then she had dived into the water, splashing the cowed mermaid and leaving her feeling hurt and unwanted.

Now, the clouds moved across the moon, and the lagoon was thrown into shadow. The mermaid quietened a little. What was that sound? Tick, tick, tick. She paused. She smiled.

The crocodile slid effortlessly onto the rock beside the mermaid, grinning in its false, dangerous way.

"Why do you cry so, Daughter of the Lagoon?" asked the crocodile, flashing weathered fangs.

"The reason I am always crying," replied the mermaid, absently gazing at her thin hands. "I wish to fly."

The crocodile's smile grew. A plan formed in its mind.

"Maybe I can assist you," purred the reptile.

The mermaid whipped her ugly head around. The crocodile snickered to itself.

"All you need to do is this…"

As the crocodile explained the task the mermaid had to perform, the latter began to worry. It would be exceedingly dangerous, not to mention the certainty it would ostracize her from her fellow mermaids.

But wasn't she an outcast already? And if she succeeded, the crocodile claimed, it would show her the way to a land where anyone can be exactly what they want to be. Eager and willing, the mermaid finally agreed to the crocodile's idea.

As first light spread over Neverland, the crocodile slipped back into the water, accompanied by the mermaid. Together, they swam silently out of the lagoon and out into the open sea.


	2. Cunning Plan aka Showtime

OK, part II of this four-parter. I lied - it is not a two-shot any longer.

DISCLAIMER: All characters (c) J. M. Barrie

The dark, threatening pirate ship loomed ahead. The mermaid could pick out movement on board; among them, a tall, slim figure, with long, dark hair. The crocodile followed the mermaid's curious gaze. Another snicker thundered deep in its throat.

"That's the one," hissed the crocodile. The mermaid swallowed and nodded.

They edged nearer the ship as the sun sailed higher in the sky, bringing the glorious morning with it. "Under," whispered the crocodile, and as one, they submerged themselves in the water.

The mermaid swam mechanically, thinking of her task. Her heart was pounding with fear. What if she got hurt? Those pirates were spectacular with blades and firearms - and she would be facing them all…

Her fists clenched and she pressed her arms to her side as she blanked out all emotion and headed straight for the ship. The crocodile dived still deeper and streaked under the ship; the mermaid followed.

The pair halted underwater; the crocodile jerked its snout upwards, indicating that the mermaid should surface and begin her task. The mermaid stared at the reptile for a second before realising: of course, the crocodile couldn't surface yet for fear of ruining the plan. And it just had to run smoothly, or else the mortal state wouldn't be attainable!

Filled with red-hot determination, the mermaid propelled herself upwards with long strokes of her tail.

Her head broke the water with a gentle splash; but however quiet it was, it still attracted the attention of a pair of pirates, who leaned over the ship's rail and goggled at the mermaid.

Showtime.

Gazing directly into their eyes, she began to sing softly in her strange language. The pirates gawped.

"Whatsit sayin'?" asked one.

"Dunno," replied the other, his jaw hanging open stupidly.

The mermaid increased volume. On deck, Captain James Hook himself spun round and snapped, "What is that infernal howling?"

Before the two pirates could speak, they found themselves being shoved to one side as Hook looked for the source of the noise. He, too, gaped as he saw the

strange-looking mermaid, wailing and crooning so close to the ship. The mermaids were terrified of the pirates, and never, ever ventured far from the safety of their lagoon. Seeing one this near to the "Jolly Roger" was most definitely a first.

By this time, the rest of the crew had come to look upon the wailing mermaid. She smiled inwardly. The plan was working.

The crocodile heard the wondering voices of the pirates and took its cue. It let itself float lazily up to the surface.

Through the singing of the mermaid, Hook heard that horribly familiar sound - _tick, tick, tick_. He gulped and stumbled backwards, unable to stop fear flooding his brain and controlling his body. The other pirates knew what was coming, and sure enough, the slimy green back of the crocodile slid up behind the mermaid.

The mermaid took another breath and carried on singing. The pirates watched, torn between trepidation and irrepressible curiosity. Even Hook moved forward to watch the tense sight.

Slowly, slowly, the crocodile slithered towards the seemingly ignorant mermaid. Still she sang her haunting melody. Each and every one of the pirates longed to cry out, "Watch out, miss!" to warn the mermaid, but part of them wanted to see what happened - whether that be good or bad…

The crocodile's snout was almost touching the mermaid's arm…

The eyes of the pirates grew wider still…

Hook's heart beat faster…

And suddenly, the mermaid spun in the water and laid her hand upon the crocodile's scaly muzzle.

Everyone on the ship gasped.

The mermaid began to intone a message to the crocodile. Her voice was firm and mystical, almost hypnotic. The pirates leaned so far forward that they were in danger of falling into the sea. Hook frowned at the waterborne pair.

The mermaid chanted monotonously, stroking the crocodile's snout metrically. The crocodile, enjoying the current success of the plan, decided to really play the part: its eyelids drooped, and it let out snuffly snores that created bubbles in the water.

Hook stared at the mermaid. Was it possible? Was she…controlling the crocodile? His queries were confirmed as the mermaid shouted one last quivering syllable and lifted her hand off with a flourish. As if under a spell, the crocodile turned and drifted away. Soon, it had gone completely from view.

An awed silence hung over the ship. The mermaid turned back gracefully - for though she was set apart from the rest of the mermaids, she had still been blessed with the gift of grace - and gazed benignly up at the pirates, most of whom were staring after the crocodile with open mouths.

One, however, was watching the mermaid, exclusively and fixedly.

Hook narrowed his dark eyes at the mermaid. If she could control the crocodile…but wasn't that exactly what he needed aboard ship? A calculating smile spread

over his face. Mr. Smee looked up at his Captain and immediately recognized that expression. He watched warily as Hook causally bent forward to address the mermaid.

"Madam!" he called down to the Daughter of the Lagoon, exercising his flawless Old Etonian accent to the full. He hoped she understood English.

She switched her gaze to him and bobbed once. He took that to mean that she comprehended him, and continued.

"With your extraordinary talents, you would be most welcome to reside with us on board the ship," he invited, layering on the charm. "Will you accept my offer?"

The mermaid paused theatrically and in this time, allowed herself a second of triumph. Yes! Everything was working!

She captured Hook's dark eyes with her own grey ones and cooed once: an affirmative. Hook grinned, showing perfect teeth.

"Excellent," he muttered to himself. "Bring out a rope!" he ordered, flinging his hair back over his left shoulder with a sweep of his hook; the pirates were sent scurrying. A rope was found and lowered over the side of the ship until it dangled in the water.

The mermaid flickered her tail and shot forward to seize the rope as though it were her lifeline. She could barely contain her excitement as the rope was hauled on and she began to rise out of the water.

As she was raised level with the rail, a gleaming metal hook was there, waiting, to help her aboard. Frightened slightly by the sharp point, but knowing that she had to do this, the mermaid took hold of the aesthetic curve of silver and manoeuvred herself over onto the desk.

She rested her back against the ship's long wooden flank and looked up at her new companions. There were various different pirates, all, she noticed, carrying some form of weapon; and as her eyes alighted on Hook, she noticed the cruel-looking blade that he carried. That could easily have murdered anyone - her - with one thrust.

"There is nothing to see here," said Hook calmly but meaningfully to his men. They backed away from the mermaid unhurriedly, not wanting to leave, although a hostile glare from their Captain was all they needed to turn around and leave the deck on the double.

The mermaid watched, fighting back fear, as Hook knelt next to her. She could not take her eyes off the sword for exactly seven seconds; nevertheless, she soon had something else to distract her: the hook itself flashed before her eyes, and she stared at it in fright. What was going to happen?

"Now, Miss, your little trick with that cold-blooded fiend was rather impressive," murmured Hook, not looking at his addressee but instead twirling his hook and studying the light rays darting off its highly-polished surface. "I would be most grateful if you would stay with my crew and I and - " He broke off to swallow his pride - "protect us from the crocodile."

The mermaid purred gently, her eyes apparently out of focus. …Oh yes…the plan was working…but the light…on the hook…

She reached out her bloodless fingers and touched the chilled metallic arc. It was beautiful in a macabre way; the way it shone and glimmered, whilst its underside remained in shadow. She was hypnotized by the light…it was beautiful…so bright… devilishly enchanting…

Her eyes closed swiftly and she fell to the deck with a sigh. Hook stared at her in shock. What had happened to her?


	3. A Trick Of The Light aka Fatal Mistake

**Before We Continue: A huge thank you and many sprinklings of pixie dust to everyone who has read my story. I'd appreciate a few more reviews hint, hint, but thank you anyway, and I hope you enjoy this penultimate installment!**

**Sincerely, Little Sparrow**

He took hold of her wrist and felt for a pulse. He struggled for a while, pressing down on the rubber-like flesh of this delicate creature, hoping against hope that she wasn't…

There it was. A feeble little percussion beat beneath the less-than-human, paper-white skin. She was alive - not that she was any use like this. But - no, it couldn't be…had the exceptionally bright light sent her into - into some kind of trance.

Hook stood up brusquely and considered the half-woman, half-fish coiled by his feet; he toed the unmoving tail with his well-polished boot, wondering what to do with her next.

_Tick, tick, tick._

Hook's vivid eyes flashed with fear. For a second, he was completely immobile. Then his senses came crashing to the surface, as though a floodgate had been wrenched open, and he kicked urgently at the Daughter of the Lagoon, trying to wake her, and failing miserably.

_Tick, tick, tick._

Why did this have to happen now? He pounded into her body harder with his foot, spurred by blinding panic.

_Tick, tick, tick_, came the subtle, murderous warning. It was getting louder and louder, more and more dangerous…

"Wake up, you stupid fish!" howled Hook, losing all traceof reason and spitting searing saliva over his victim. She did not stir.

_Tick, tick, tick…_

A dozen ruddy-faced pirates came bursting out on deck, just as a giant, great green beast clawed its way over the rail, its eyes glittering. Hook stumbled back and shook with fear as his men encircled the crocodile, swords drawn. They advanced like a swarm of wasps, shouting and swishing their blades, trying the force the animal to retreat.

"Oh, no you don't, Captain," hissed the crocodile as it eagerly pulled itself forward, greedily watching the fear cloud his prey's eyes. "It is you I've come for - the plan didn't go accordingly but I will still get what I want - and you've kicked that poor little girl to death now, by the looks of it…ah, well. I do not care. You will still die today, and be digested before the clock strikes midnight!"

At that precise moment, a shout went up and a cavalcade of evil-edged blades came whizzing towards the crocodile, slashing the reptile across its right eye. Blood spurted out and the crocodile roared in agony, tumbling back into the water, writhing and thrashing.

Blood and froth churned together in the water.

_Where was she?_

It was several hours later, and she was bobbing in the sea; a harsh, burning rope had been fastened about her midriff, tethering her to the bowsprit like a dog. She blinked in surprise - what was going on? This wasn't the plan at all.

"Ah, you are awake, then, miss?" came an educated, smooth voice from above her. It was tinged with malice and mocking. The mermaid twisted against her tether to see who was talking.

"You are useless, my pretty one," sneered the Captain, glaring down at his prisoner from the deck. "What use is a mermaid who faints at the sight of light? Maybe it is my fault - I din't realize what a little brightness could do to your worthless self. But I am rambling. Do you know what happened whilst you were out of it, lounging on my deck like a dead halibut? Do you?"

Hook leaned forward. The mermaid tried to break free, but couldn't move, could only stare into the ice-edged eyes.

"THE CROCODILE CAME!" bellowed Hook furiously, his eyes illuminating as though lightning was darting through their pupils. "The beast came and tried to devour me again! And what was your job? To protect me! And what were you doing? You were out in a cold faint the whole while!"

"Cap'n?"

Smee had sidled up during this rant and was now standing only a few feet away from Hook, who turned on his heel slowly.

"What is it now, Smee?" asked Hook, his voice calm and flat.

Smee gulped. "Don't you think…um, I mean…it's not her fault is it? She didn't mean to..um…faint…er…C-captain?"

Hook simply gazed into Smee's small, frightened eyes. The bo'sun swallowed hard - he knew that look only too well.

"Sorry for disturbing you, Cap'n," he babbled, backing away breathlessly. Hook raised an eyebrow before turning back to the task at hand.

"Now, miss, you may wonder what you're doing, tied up like that," continued Hook, his tone falsely polite. "I'll tell you, shall I? You're going to protect this ship from the crocodile _before_it decides to invite itself on board, do you understand me? Oh - and don't worry about light affecting you again - it's always dark under the bowsprit."

He laughed evilly, ripplingly. "Do your job well, fish-girl," he warned darkly, before turning away and striding back to his quarters.

The mermaid screeched and wailed, resenting her imprisonment. She scrabbled at the rope, trying to untie the knot, but her thin fingers were too spindly and weak to loosen it in any way.

She grew tired and hungry as the day wore on. It was cold under the shadow of the hulking bowsprit, and the waves moved her light frame easily from side to side, making the rope chafe.

It was night when something surfaced in front of her sore, weary eyes.

"So - Daughter of the Lagoon," it breathed.


	4. The Granting Of Wishes

**This is the last part of our focus on the mermaid sniff. You shall indeed find out her fate...**

**Thanks to everyone who has read so far - please, PLEASE R&R this last part - I want to know what you think! big puppy dog eyes**

**With Pixie Dust and Happy Thoughts,**

**Little Sparrow.**

"Help me!" whispered the mermaid, struggling with all her might so that the crocodile might see her predicament and bite through the ropes. However, it simply floated there, breathing raggedly.

"Help you?" rasped the beast, its teeth clipping together in fury. "_Help you?_ Look at me, you foolish creature!"

The mermaid peered closer, and what she saw made her recoil with a stifled cry. The crocodile's right eye was gone completely, replaced by a mass of torn flesh and clotting blood. Dried blood spattered its dirt-streaked cheek.

"It seems the dear Captain got his revenge for the loss of his hand in the end," snarled the crocodile softly, "even if he didn't carry it out himself. Oh no - his little gang of rat-faced excuses for pirates did it. Twelve of them! Twelve of them to take my eye! Cowards! Cowards!" And the crocodile growled and spat in fury, whipping its thick tail through the water.

"I - I am sorry," whispered the mermaid, her voice breaking with true emotion. "Can't I - "

"Of course you can't!" snapped the crocodile. "My eye is lost, ruined. You messed up the plan entirely, and I was the one who paid dearly for it."

The mermaid began to panic. "But - but it wasn't my fault! I fainted or something - it was the light off the hook - I couldn't help -"

"Too much talk, little girl," breathed the half-blinded reptile. "Too many excuses. You understood the plan perfectly, didn't you?"

"Yes, but -" pleaded the mermaid. The crocodile cut her off with a roar of fury. It began to snarl again.

"You were going to prove your extraordinary talent to the pirates, get invited on board, then lure Hook into my clutches and, eventually, into my stomach. But no. You fainted, I kept to the plan, but instead of me being able to eat what I have long deserved, I was assailed by a group of drunken men!"

"But -"

"But nothing, Sister of the Sea. I was promised flesh, and flesh I shall have."

The mermaid began to shake with terror, moaning and wailing.

"You will soon be in the land where you can be whatever you want to be, my poor little half-human," crowed the crocodile, with a mock-tinged snicker. "I expect in Death, even _you_ can grow wings. Goodbye, Daughter of the Lagoon."

The mermaid's wails grew louder and louder as the crocodile opened its cavernous mouth; rows of flesh-tearing, greying fangs were revealed, together with a bitten tongue. Saliva coated its teeth.

The mermaid screamed. Her scream brought Hook and several of the pirates bounding to the bowsprit. They looked over, clutching brightly burning yellow lamps.

In the half-light, they saw the mermaid writhing and flipping as the crocodile prepared to swallow its prey. And then, cutting through the air -

"NO!"

_The mermaid's only human word._

_Epilogue_

As the night settles its black wings over Neverland, sometimes the ghostly outline of a white dove can be seen, flying low over the treetops, arcing and diving, as though elated with its ability to sail astride the clouds. Peter Pan, in all his childish folly, does not see it. The Lost Boys do not spot it. No one sees it - apart from the crocodile, who grimaces and thinks of dinner.

And, if one were to watch the invisible flight path, one would see that the dove flies

on towards the silent pirate ship and alights on the bowsprit.

Then something very peculiar happens. The dove ruffles its feathers, weeps one shimmering tear into the sea below, and in an instant becomes a young woman. Her eyes are grey and gentle, and her hair, long and silvery-blonde.

_It seems as though the mermaid got her dearest wishes after all. _


End file.
